The present invention relates to an adjusting device and, more particularly, to an adjusting device for adjusting a tightness of a brake cable of a bicycle.
A conventional brake assembly of a bicycle, shown in FIG. 1, includes a first cable 54, a connector 53, a second cable 52 and two braking arms 50, 50 each with a brake rubber 501 disposed thereon. The first cable 54 has one end connected to a brake lever (figure not shown), and the other end, connected to the connector by a bolt 531, the connector has a recess defined by two extending lugs 532, 532 for receiving the second cable 52 therein. The second cable 52 has two ends, each of which is fixedly engaged to an end of the brake arm 50, the other end of the brake arm 50 is pivotally engaged to a front fork 60 of the bicycle. The brake rubber 501 is disposed between the two ends of the brake arm 50 and extends toward to a wheel 70 of the bicycle. The first cable 54 is pulled upward by a user to pull the brake lever mentioned above, the connector 53 and the second cable 52 is then pulled upward too. The two brake arms 50, 50 are rotated about the respective pivotal ends thereof by an action of the second cable 52 and the brake rubbers 501, 501 clip the wheel 70 to stop the bicycle.
However, the second cable 52 tends to loose after using a period of time, and an adjustment of the second cable is not an easy job for a regular user. The user has to screw the bolt 51 with one hand and pull the second cable 52 with the other hand, that is not an easy job. Furthermore, the user has to check a balance between the two brake arms 50, 50 during the adjustment therebetween because the two brake arms 50, 50 are connected by a single second cable 52.
The present invention intends to provide a simple but effective device for adjusting a tightness of a braking cable to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.